Stop meddling, Putin (Verse)
This verse regards several things about politics, including the members of the Russian government entirely by themselves in general, so this can be truely important, as fact, if specified, this was the 1st ever verse I've created regardless, so just recognizing each thing about this program is truly special to knowledge. It was originally published in the Russian language, making some sections of this verse quite hard to read. (Russian: Хватит вмешиваться, Путин.) This may include actual people, but this is mostly an XNDUIW perspective. However, these had to be implemented, carefully to prevent defamation. Summary Keep this in mind as a few parts can be quite difficult to read, since they're typed in the Russian language. One of the first quotes written involving this specific verse, was explained here, Yekaterina Veshchenkova promptly said "Я не думал о лучшем Путине или, казалось бы, коррумпированном правительстве, с которым я столкнулся." But some text was written in the Russian language, so this verse is quite difficult to read. Николай, казалось бы, весь день жаловался на Путина, но у него было несколько исков против него, но это может быть относительно запутанным, так как все это было чисто написано по-русски для большого желания скучать. Екатерина, с другой стороны, смутилась из-за того, что несколько ее товарищей были вовлечены в войну на Украине, и Путин, казалось, был вовлечен в нее без абсолютной причины, поэтому Порошенко нужно попросить прекратить это, но это, как сообщается, цензурируется без абсолютной причины. Вы можете сказать, если вы хорошо говорите по-английски, в отношении политических проблем в жизни Путина, и в меньшей степени, Медведева, возможно, в результате чего санкции летают повсюду по Москве. Путин, остановись, пожалуйста, или против тебя будут введены новые санкции! Despite the bigotry within Putin's entire life, the entire government happened to be truly quite corrupt, but Yekaterina Veshchenkova seemed to be quite OK within his actions, despite this verse for quality explanation. Ukrainians weren't laughing as the region of Crimea was annexed by the Russians in 2014, but this escalated to full-on war, possibly leading to even more sanctions to be filed against Russia, which Yekaterina Veshchenkova wasn't generally that happy about it, and this was actually going to be an issue, since several countries condemned Russian actions, which can be explained by their meddling for the elections. Nikolai Abulinov and Avgustin Stalzhorev both complained about Putin in general, but at one time, Poor old Svaletsky was barred from doing politics for 2 years, but was later reinstated in 2013. Despite this, this was seemingly ridiculed by Putin, finding it as "a ruinous brat". Dmitry Svaletsky wasn't that excited for him to be labeled a "ruinous brat" (which is considered defamation), so he complained to the international community about it in general, however, this can be untold true if we specialize towards it anyways. Yekaterina was visiting Kiev when it appeared in the news that Dmitry Svaletsky was apparently facing defamation and censorship by the Russian government in general, which Vyacheslav Prygatsev promptly replied by plastering Anti-Putin and Communist propaganda all over the walls of his hotel room in Alola. As boring as it may seem, it was a true frustration to the community internationally, since Russia was so heavily condemned, oh why the f**k was going on within the entire thing, regardless, there was avid proof of heavy and absolute complaints to the whole community, which someone got fired for it. However, there were so many complaints about the Russian system, that it would be deemed fraud, right? Nikolai Abulinov seemed to agree, as Avgustin Stalzhorev never intended to fight, but the criticism of Putin certainly lead to HUGE sanctions all over the country regardless, for absolutely a proper reason. Chernotseny Project After Vyacheslav Prygatsev watched the Chernobyl Miniseries, he thought of building a brand new nuclear facility regardless, as explained by his previous papers about his facts and what was planned, however, it was supposed to be created on May, but delays of actually obtaining the nuclear fuel seemingly delayed it into June of 2019, and Lavrentiy Shevetashvili regardless, may never intend of actually letting people know about it entirely, as the project was deemed to be a successful way to boost morale against Putin, and also the corrupt system of abusive human rights regardless, so things were going to plan. The Russian government opposed the construction of the new f**king facility in general, so they placed a trade embargo on The Abulinov Party, but the plan was to totally circumvent it all, which was successful, but Andrey Stelenishkov (Андрей Никифорович Стеленишков), who was responsible for carrying the supplies got himself arrested, when he tried to bring the 25th load of Uranium fuel to the facility, needless to say, the Russian government was quite corrupt in it's on right, so Andrey Stelenishkov was killed in a Russian prison by contract killing once he escaped the prison. However, the construction of the facility was a success, and nuclear operations wouldn't begin until June the 27th, regardless, the reactor was purely a successful task of operating a purely constructive reactor, which even worked as intended, despite the blueprints depicting the actual size going to work as planned. Vyacheslav Prygatsev truly got inspired by the Chernobyl Miniseries, and planned to make the Chernotseny project, all without a permit to build the whole facility! (Which can be apparently illegal, if not forbidden by law), but the facility was built, before Russian intelligence could trace the facility and bomb it, so rampant measures of security became vital to the whole facility in general, if not required to stop the Russian government from EVER destroying the entire facility, so paying attention to news, they've installed a radar jammer onto the facility for security reasons, eventually hiring a few employees to work at the facility completely with NO consequences. Supporters Supporters Opponents Neutral Characters There are several characters involved, plus some real people. Putin's Affiliates * Vladimir Putin * Dmitry Medvedev * Yelena Mizulina * Sergey Naryshkin * Nikolai Patrushev * Viktor Yanukovych Opposition Leaders * Gennady Zyuganov * Nikolai Abulinov * Yekaterina Veshchenkova * Dmitry Svaletsky * Vyacheslav Prygatsev * Petro Poroshenko * Aleksey Kizhyevsky * Viktor Veshchenkov Neutral * Mikhail Gorbachev - Is not involved in the series Doctors * Valery Poleshchursky * Andrey Svukhadze Deceased * Alexander Litvinenko - Assassinated * Sergey Skripal - Assassinated * Andrey Stelenishkov - Murdered Minor Characters * Antoshi - cameo * A Scolipede Category:Verses Category:Stop meddling, Putin Category:Events